


Second Time Lucky

by wreathed



Category: British Comedy RPF, That Mitchell and Webb Look RPF
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Ficlet, One Night Stands, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreathed/pseuds/wreathed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: David Mitchell/Abigail Burdess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time Lucky

“Hello.”

 _She looks shy, too_ is David’s first thought when he sees her. Hiding her large eyes behind a mass of dark, wavy hair, the woman turns out to not so much be shy as, much like David, about as far from having a good time at this godforsaken house party as it was impossible to be.

“Want to get spectacularly drunk?” she asks him, and David says “yes” because she’s funny and _talking to him_ and spectacularly, surprisingly beautiful.

They don’t end up talking much, don’t even end up finding out what they should call each other. In the end, she isn’t shy in the slightest and brings him back to hers like she did this all the time. David doesn’t, and when she throws him out the morning after their disastrous night before David decides a hangover’s never felt worse.

*

Five years later, Rob meets up with David at their local and introduces him to his new girlfriend. They shake hands, David’s eyes wide upon their contact, her eyes guilty, and she, almost imperceptibly, shakes her head and presses her lips together. And David nods.

“Nice to meet you,” he says politely. “I’m afraid I didn’t catch your name.”


End file.
